


Story of my life

by This_Just_In



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Doctor Who, Supernatural, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Other, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Just_In/pseuds/This_Just_In
Summary: You star in this somewhat dramatic(in an adventure sort of way) story where you also sometimes narrate stuff to the reader. And yeah, story doesn't start from it's origin and kinda switches between cause and effect(past and future; but not that in a way that you have to worry about remembering stuff for the sake of understanding the story), just to make it more interesting .FYI : there is no gender mentioned regarding you & the tags are just for the side characters(yes all those juicy side charachters).





	Story of my life

Your face reddened and you could feel it twist under your rage. Your fist clenched and unclenched. You let out a puff of air and straightened yor hair. No one deserved what was coming; "neither did you", you thought; "But that didn't stop them", you remember. With a crack of your knuckles you were ready -nay, you already started your plan.

Actually, it wasn't much of a plan and more of a big improv, but we'll talk about that later.

You were on top of the tower in no time. You spared a glance at what lay in front of - or better put, below you. At an unexpected twist of events.....you sighed. You didn't do it very often; not with how things have been. You straightened yourself and sighed yet again. Unable to stop sighing, you realised the only way was to think things over - something which you also didn't do very often. It was simple. It wasn't like you wanted the whole world to know, but you also didn't want them to _not know_. And just like that purpose filled you. It wasn't there a second, was present the next, and was now slipping from you as you saw the cars approaching to a stop below you. "Fuck", you thought, "gotta hurry".

Now the first part, there was a _possibility_ that you said that out loud, but due to the self-respecting person you were, there isn't a snowball's chance that you said the second part out loud. If you had, may god help your reputation.

You did hurry though, and before they - the people coming out of the cars - could become a real threat to your life, the job was done. Now for the interesting part- _the escape_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I only discovered what ao3 stood for last week! This was a BIG step up for me and this is my first time writing something like this. Hope you enjoyed reading this part!


End file.
